


The Sequel Nobody Asked For

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's two am and I'm so fuckin tired, Jeremy is a soft boy and needs aftercare, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Talking out kinks, degradation kink, i just really like the idea of Jeremy needing aftercare so much, i wrote so much about the aftercare I'm so fuckin sorry, if you squint there's some plot, its two am, michael giving his bby the aftercare he deserves is my kink, there's aftercare, there's some talking in the beginning but I swear there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: Michael's parents aren't home, and they're going to use this to their advantage.





	The Sequel Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxllen/gifts).



> This is dedicated to min_sugar because they gave me the idea for this piece and just asdfghjkl their idea was so fuckin good  
> (I probably butchered it in the worst possible way haha sorry)

"So Jere-bear, are you ready? Remember, nobody's gonna be home all weekend, so you can be as loud as you want." Michael said as they were coming closer to his house. The drive to Michael's place seemed longer than normal, but that could've just been him.

"Y-yes, Michael." Jeremy said. On the way there, Michael had been palming him through his pants, while still managing to keep his eyes on the road. He couldn't wait to get home, but still…

Jeremy was feeling anxious. This was their first time together. Not just one of them getting the other off, but it would be mutual for both of them. That was freaking Jeremy out. So much that he didn't even notice when they pulled up into the driveway.

Michael must've realized that he was feeling off, because when the got inside, he pulled him into a gentle hug. "Hey, Jere-bear, it's okay. What's wrong, baby?"

Jeremy's heart fluttered. Michael was so nice to him, paid so much attention to his needs. "N-nothing, Michael. I'm fine. Let's do this." He said, turning to go up the stairs.

"Jeremiah Heere sit the fuck down and tell me what's bothering you." Michael said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to the couch. "I don't want to do it if both of us won't enjoy it." He planted a quick kiss on Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy took a deep breath, "oh. Okay. So, uh, I'm just, kinda nervous? I think?" He guestured with his hands, trying to make it casual. "Because this is the first time we got intimate together and all, and I don't want to fuck it up for you and make our first time bad–"

"–hey." Michael whispered, looking down at him sweetly. "You're not going to fuck it up, okay? I love you, and I want to make us both feel good." He took a deep breath, "if you're not comfortable with doing this, we don't have to."

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed, voice cracking. "Uh, I mean, it's okay, I want to."

Michael cleared his throat. "Okay, so, do you think we should just like, reestablish the rules before we go at it, or will we be fine?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Colour system, dirty talk, and, um, I think that my ass is okay." Jeremy said. "As well as biting and hair-pulling, if you want," he added.

Michael laughed, getting up and heading up to his room, Jeremy following. "Alright, baby boy. You ready?"

Jeremy nodded eagerly, all the nervousness from earlier gone. "Yeah!"

Michael chuckled darkly, "good, because I'm going to make sure you can't sit properly all week, baby boy." He said, giving a smack to Jeremy's ass. Jeremy yelped and sat on Michael's bed.

"Okay, so what do you want, baby boy?" Michael asked, staring at Jeremy. "Because right now, I think you would look absolutely beautiful without clothes on." He whispered into Jeremy's ear.

"O-okay," Jeremy said. His voice was small and high pitched, "w-want you to do it, though."

"You want me to take off your clothes?" Jeremy blushed and nodded. Michael chuckled as he began to take off Jeremy's shirt, followed by his pants. Pushing him onto his back, he stared at the sight underneath him.

Jeremy flushed. "W-what? Is there something wrong?" He asked. Michael smirked down at him.

"Nothing wrong at all, baby boy. You just look so good like this," He said, grinding his thigh on Jeremy's clothed dick. Jeremy moaned and Michael continued, "red faced and panting, so needy for my dick."

"M-Michael…" Jeremy whined, "th-there's some lube in the dresser drawer, can you get it for me?" As Michael got up to grab it, he took off his underwear and waited.

"Here, I got it. Colour, baby boy?" He asked, pulling on a condom that he found in the drawer as he waited for Jeremy's answer.

"Green. But wait," he said before Michael opened it, "before you do that, can you… nevermind, it's dumb," he said, looking away.

"Hey," Michael said, "it's not dumb if it makes you feel good. What do you want me to do?"

Jeremy flushed darker, not looking Michael in the eyes. "I-I was think you could, maybe, eat me out?" He asked nervously. "I'm sorry that was a dumb suggestion you don't have to–"

"–I told you, Jere-bear, it's not dumb if it makes you feel good. Anyways, it sounds hot." He answered truthfully. The thought of Jeremy getting eaten out made Michael's cock twitch with want.

"Thank you, Michael." Jeremy said, spreading his legs so Michael could get a better angle.

"You gotta beg for it, baby boy." Michael smirked as Jeremy whined.

"I already told you what I want!" He whimpered, "please, Michael!"

Michael tutted. "That's not good enough. Maybe you don't want me after all…"

"No!" Jeremy squeaked, his voice high and needy, "I want… want your mouth on my ass." He says, embarrassed by his own words. He burned with shame, but continued.

"I-I want to feel your tongue in my hole. I want you to make me scream and make me come, Michael!" He begged, "please, I’ve been thinking about it, because your mouth, I love your mouth, it's so good, and, and– _fuck!_ "

Michael licked his entrance experimentally, to see how he would react. Jeremy panted, whining when Michael pulled away.

"Baby boy, colour?" He asked softly.

"Green! Don't you dare fucking stop, Michael," Jeremy panted, bucking his hips up to tell Michael to keep going.

Michael continued to eat him out, and Jeremy's babbling turned into breathy whimpers and moans. Michael pulled away and Jeremy whined at the loss of contact.

"It's okay, Jere-bear. Don't you wanna get fucked?" Michael whispered into his ear. "Don't you want my cock in that cute little hole of yours? You've probably already been fuck before, hmm? Fucked so hard like the _slut_ you are." He said, flipping Jeremy over so he was lying on his stomach.

Jeremy whimpered, "no, Michael. I'm yours and yours only. You're the only one that can touch me, Michael. No one else." He punctuated his sentence by shaking his head.

Jeremy was so focused on what Michael was saying, he didn't notice that he had finished coating his fingers in lube.

Michael pushed one finger in to Jeremy, and he cried out. "Colour?" Michael asked, and Jeremy moaned.

"Green. It's okay Michael, I've done this before." Jeremy flushed a little as he said this.

Michael chuckled, "what, you've spread yourself open? Fucked yourself on your fingers? You're so flexible, Jere-bear, I wonder how many tricks you can do. You wanna show me, baby boy? You wanna show me how good you can be for me?" He whispered into his ear, sliding another finger in.

 "F-four fingers," Jeremy breathed, "that's how many I can do."

Michael choked on his breath. "Four?" He smirked, "you really are such a slut, hmm? A little whore, who knows how many times you've ridden your fingers? And now you're just begging for my cock in your ass, too. God, you're disgusting."

Jeremy cried as Michael replaced his fingers with his dick, slowly sliding into Jeremy as one of his delicious moans filled the room. It was high and breathy, and Michael couldn't get enough of it.

"Colour, Jere-bear?" Michael breathed, he was feeling hazy because _oh my god Jeremy is so tight and feels so good and–_

"Green, M-Michael!" Jeremy whimpered, "it feels so good, _you_ feel so good, please, move– _mmph_!"

He was cut short as Michael pulled out and thrust back in. His moans filled the room, as well as the occasional grunt from Michael. His pace sped up and he leant down.

Michael growled into Jeremy's ear. "You belong to me. You're all mine. You know how many people stare at you just wishing they could do what I'm doing? You're too pretty for your own good, baby boy."

"Michael…" Jeremy whined, tears forming in his eyes. He let out a loud sob as Michael reached down and started stroking him.

"Colour?"

"Green!" Jeremy wailed, tears falling down his face as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. His moans and whimpering filling the room, egging Michael on farther.

Michael bent over him and bit down on his shoulder as he came, setting Jeremy off as well.

"Michael!" He sobbed, the force of his orgasm rocking him to the core. Michael had continued to thrust into him through his orgasm, leaving Jeremy whimpering and panting underneath him.

Michael pulled out, turning him over gently. He looked at his fingers, which were now stained with Jeremy's cum.

"S-sorry, Michael, I didn't mean to get you all messy–" Jeremy choked on his words when Michael licked it off his fingers.

"Wait right here, baby boy. I'll be back in a sec." He got up and walked out of the room.

Jeremy felt like he was going to cry. He wasn't even sure what made him feel like this, but not having Michael there was really putting him off.

"I'm back, don't worry." Michael said as he walked back in. He had gotten dressed already, wearing pyjamas. Jeremy reached out and made grabbing motions with his hands, beckoning him over. He was holding a damp washcloth, and had brought clothes straight from the dryer (they were Michael's clothes, but Jeremy didn't care).

"You did so well today, Jere-bear, you know that? Mmhm, you were so good for me. You made sure I knew everything was alright at all times, and you're so pretty when you cry like this, you know that?" Michael murmured, rambling praises to Jeremy, cleaning him with the warm washcloth.

Michael quickly dried him off and then gave him the clothes. Before he could turn away, Jeremy grabbed his arm. "Stay…" he whispered, and Michael smiled softly at him.

"Baby boy, you need to get dressed. And then, I don't know, you can come downstairs and we can play some video games?" Michael suggested, kissing Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy sniffled and shook his head.

"Okay, Jere-bear. What do you wanna do?" Michael asked calmly. Jeremy was grateful for his patience dealing with the amount of neediness Jeremy had.

He pushed his clothes into Michael's hands, looking up at him expectantly. "Do… do you want me to put them on you?" Jeremy blushed and smiled, nodding eagerly. Michael giggled, ruffling his hair.

"You are just too cute, Jeremy Heere." He said, walking over to the movie shelf. "Do you wanna watch something? We could watch Mulan, Tangled, or Lilo and Stitch."

Jeremy held up three fingers as he pulled his shirt on. "Okay, Lilo and Stich it is." He popped in the movie and sat down in the bed, Jeremy immediately latching onto his side.

He chuckled, kissing Jeremy's forehead. They were probably going to have to talk more about this, but for now, they just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was shit  
> I took your suggestion and fucked it up completely  
> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Y'all I need help deciding  
> 1\. Which one would have a thing for thighs, and I can't decide because I have some good shit™ for it either way. Just tell me who you think and some reasoning behind it  
> 2\. What should Jeremy call Michael, because he has Jere-bear and baby boy, and idk if I wanna use Mikey  
> 3\. ~~Jeremy might have a daddy kink im so sorry~~


End file.
